And Then There Were None
Fanfiction written by Galaxy. Summary A few years after Legendary Loathing, Honeybee and WIldheart have 6 children. Dagger, Venom, Jewel Wasp, Finch, Cloak and Moonglow. But strange things are happening on Pantala - - - Lady Honeybee amd her family must stop this before something terrible happens. Prolauge 4 years ago... "Here, mom! Im ready to see what hive I own!" Lady Beatrix said, looking at her mother Queen Andren. QUeen Andren guessed Beatrix would like Bloodworm Hive. "Bloodworm Hive. Your sister Honeybee just got back all happy about defeating Kukui. Wait. Did you loose one of the future queen's (honeybee)'s dragon eggs?" Queen Adren said, looking at one of her pouches. "Here!" she said, holding out one of her younger sister's dragonet eggs. "I GET TO RULE BLOODWORM HIVE AND I FILL IT UP WITH MY ENEMY'S BLOOD AND HUNDREDS OF COOKIES!!!!!!!!!" Beatrix yelled, and WIldheart came out, growling. Goliath came out, rolling his eyes. "Lady Honeybee gave you a job to protect one of our eggs." Wildheart said. Going back into Honeybee's rooms. The red egg Beatrix is holding began to hatch. Im finally a aunt... ''Beatrix thought, holding her new neice/nephew. Chapter 1 Lady Honeybee was reading history of the hives. Her dragonets layed in her beds, as she slowly began walking towards them. Honetbee sat down besides them and quickly learned Yellowjacket Hive and Jewel Hive is the 2nd largest hives, and she noticed Bloodworm and Cicada were the 3rd largest hives. Two dragons creeked through the door. Wildheart and Queen Andren. "Goodnight." Andren said, and Wildheart came into the room, yawning. "Poor Dagger. He is moving to Telse (Or however you spell it) Hive. " Wildheart said, as Honeybee nodded and dozed off in a deep sleep. Chapter 2 The black and gold dragon woke up, emotionlessly. She walked at a normal pace and whipped Wildheart just enough for him to wake him with her tail. Wildheart jumped out of bed, and his long grey SkyWing like horns and his SkyWing sized wings had stood out greatly, because of paint spladdered on them. Wildheart hissed at the children. The dragonets started laughing and Lady Finch had paint on her claws. The bold blue made Dagger slightly laugh, Cloak also started to laugh, and Jewel Wasp bursted out in laughter. Moonglow flew down and grabbed one of Lady Honeybee's books. She flew up. "Ha! I covered you in paint!!" Finch boasted fluttering her wings. "Hmm. Funny, i guess." Dagger said, as Cloak and Jewel Wasp's jinxed "Very Funny.". Lady Beatrix and Lady Bumblebee cane into the room. "Sister, mother needs you." Lady Bumblebee said. Chapter 3 Lady Honeybee and Wildheart came up to Queen Andren's and Queen Pie's throne room. "Lady Honeybee," Queen Pie of the SilkWIngs started, "Me and yor mother have decided what Hive you will rule." She said, expecting Andren to start speaking. "As you know, Jewel Hive is the 2nd largest Hive along with Yellowjacket Hive. You are now the ruler of Jewel Hive!" Andren announced, flaring her wings a bit. Queen Pie began to cheer, as Honeybee covered her ears. ''For once in your life shut up! ''Honeybee yelled in her mind, but she was really happy because she got to rule a hive. Chapter 4 Honeybee started packing her things with WIldheart, as Dagger started to pack things to move to Tesle Hive, and FInch was moving to Cicada Hive. Honeybee took EVERYTHING as her room was empty, and it could be a high-class visitor dorm, Honeybee thought, as she began putting a leather strap and hoisted the lugauge on her back. Moonglow caught the younge lady's eye, as her NightWing-ness showed with touches of HiveWIng and SkyWing glimmered through the sunlight in the window. "Mother, will i see you agian?" Her son, Lord Dagger asked. "You will, my handsome son. But so you can remember your family, here." Honeybee said, taking a silver necklace with 3 fire opals and gently putting it on Dagger's neck. "Its a necklace i wore when i was very young." Honeybee said, as she hugged Dagger, and the rest joined in. Chapter 5 As they arrived at Jewel Hive, Honeybee noticed Dagger liked his new neclace of silver and fire opals she gave him, and noticed Wildheart was looking for a nice room. Honeybee found a large room, where her and Wildheart could sleep. "Ack!" Wildheart said, as Honeybee quickly placed her stuff down and to check on Wildheart. "Too much purple and why does it smell like birds?" Wildheart raised his voice a bit. Honeybee noticed her son, Dagger along with Cloak laughing a bit. "Found it!" Moonglow yelled to Honeybee and her siblings. "Found what?" Finch greedily said, as she dropped her lugauge and headed to Moonglow. "I would take this dark corner in the room! Books here, and dark colored things over there!" Moonglow said, starting to unpack, she took one of her small "branch" made of colored fireproof metal. She attached it to the wall, as she whirled and but her 'bed u there. Inderneath, she put her dark colored carpet, and put her small bookshelf. "I tae the highest point!" Finch said, unpacking her thing, as she had the largest branch where she could hang off of. Later, Honeybee and Wildheart came in, noticed Moonglow's dar kcorner, seen Finch's high point, seen Venom's ground tent with a pillow and blacket inside, with his collectables and box of his pet lizard just outside, and Honeybee noticed Jewel Wasp's little "nest" she made out of her branches, nailed in a blacket wnd she laid inside. Cloak had a tent inbetween the roof and the floor, with pictures and paintings of her favorite things and autograph from her idols. "looks like they described it to us very well." Honeybee joked, as Wildheart slightly lauged and went to their room. Chapter 6 Honeybee hund up her bed in one corner, and Wildheart hung up his bed in the other. Wildheart set up his stuff, and Honeybee noticed a silver crown with fire opals on it like Dagger's necklace. As Wildheart continued unpacking his things, and most of it was Pyrrhian things, and Honeybee continued unpacking her books, her materials and tools, a microscope, a laptop, blueprints and well, even more books. The dark and golden scaled Lady grabbed her notes, and it was a giant book. Slightly larger than a normal sized book, but it had 1,000 pages! 400 of them were filled. "Hey Wildheart!" Honeybee asked Wildheart exitedly. "Care t owrite some facts and information about Pyrrhia?" she continued, as Wildheart said "Sure! Well, i sure do know about most of my home continent's features, but, do i need to write EVERYTHING i know?" Wildheart asked, as Honeybee gave a evil-like grin and nodded. "Oh no..." Chapter 7 After 1 whole night of writing, Wildheat was tired. "You dont have to go to the Jewel Hive Ruler Cerimony. Its recomended though..." Honeybee said, seeing his notes. More that 800 pages filled! Honeybee felt like fox was going to do the rest. Or! Or Karma could help! Honeybee knew she known all the "hidden information" about Pyrrhia, witch was really specific features. Honeybee jolted her children up and awake, as they left the royal rooms of Jewel Hive's palace, and came to the throne room of the palace and the whole hive. Almost everyone in Jewel Hive along with Honeybee's friends and relatives - Queen Andren - Lady beatrix - Lady Bumblebee - Kurrajong - Autumn and Fox. Honeybee stepped down from the throne, and came down to the pedistoal, and spoke: "Greetings Jewel Hive. I am the hive's new ruler, along with Wildheart and my children. I look foward to making Jewel Hive a very wonderful place!" Honeybee spoke loud and clear like true royalty. Wildheart had a pouch filled with jewelry, and the lady of the hive closest to Dragonfly Bay noticed something: The same crown, and pyrrhian writing that was slightly: Glowing... Chapter 8 After the cerimony was nighttime, and Honeybee just could not sleep. ''I must see karma. She will tell me about this. '' Lady Honeybee thought to herself, as she walked to Wildhearts pouch, took the crown and the piece of the scroll, and went to the children's rooms, and took Dagger's fire opal necklace. Honeybee felt bad for her son. She piced hi up, and put him with Jewel Wasp. Honeybee flew out of their room, out of the palace, through the guards, and out of the hive. She continued flying, and flying, and flying, and flying until she reached a hut by a river at the Poison Jungle. ''Jackpot '' Honeybee flew down quikly, and knocked on the door. "Lady Honeybee? Welcome!" Autumn said, smiling. "I need you to be Karma and tell me about these." Honeybee said, holding out Wildheart's crown, Dagger's necklace and Wildhearts "ancient" scroll. Autumn jolted her brancelet, and flashed of a black and purple. Karma appeared before her. "Yes. Your necklace and Wildheart's crown are made by the same dragon... Honestly, for once or twice, i have no idea. But that scroll, he uses it to sneak to Pyrrhia as a SeaWing and a MudWing. He was evil then." Karma said "I know he was a bit evil, but he would never sneak there. Oh yeah! Could you fill these pages aout everything you know of?" Honeybee asked, as karma snapped her talons, al lthe things she knew was there. All royal information of every Pyrrhian tribe, everyone exept MudWing. "Thanks! Oh. And also, im going to have a little chat with Wildheart..." Chapter 9 The next day Honeybee woke up, seeing Lady Cloak and Wildheart there. Honeybee stood up, angry. "What is wrong, Honeybee?" Wildheart asked. Honeybee drew out the scroll and the crown, her tail beginning to twitch like she was going to spray. "You have been sneaking out, breaking your oath to never go to Pyrrhia? Do you think its so funny? You piece of crap and-" Honeybee said, getting cut off. Honeybee seen odd things moving, spelling something. It said ''"The spirit of Hearthstone is here. And something bad will happen. Go look off the balcony of your palace." ''Honeybee flew, seeing the SilkWings and HiveWings and some LeafWings there. Honeybee seen a tranceparent Hearthstone fading, with a dagger stuck in her body. Fox came streached out in a streacher, and soon, everyone's eyes flashed white. "Die." almost everyone in the hive said, then soon disappeared, Honeybee thought to herself: ''And then there were none.... Chapter 10 "Screw it! Screw you, Wildheart!" Honeybee scolded Wildheart, and flew away. Honeybee didnt know what to do. She noticed it was a spirit - a evil spirit. She flapped her wings so hard, she went so fast and rammed into 2 other HiveWings. "im terribly sorry." Honeybee said. She noticed it was Lady Darkling and Lady Bumblebee. "its fine. Everyone has started randomly getting mind controlled and disappearing in our hives. All hives exept Wasp Hive." Lady Darkling said. "I-i dont know." Bumblebee said, the 2 talking to Honeybee. "lets go to Wasp Hive. We can get Andren and Pie's help. Oh yes and Autumn too." Honeybee said. "Ya think its that easy to get to her?" Bumblebee said. "Alrighty lets go see my mom and aunt!" Darkling screeched.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (GalaxyDragon195) Category:Mature Content Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)